1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initializing method for printing type rings in a printer for positioning the printing type rings with plural printing types formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof, in predetermined positions and starting the operation of the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in printers using printing type rings, the printing type rings are disposed to permit rotation only in one direction and a sensor disc having a detector portion is disposed coaxially with the printing type rings, with a pulse provided from a sensor upon opposition of the detector portion to the sensor, the detector portion including a printing type position detecting portion composed of plural main detecting portions arranged at equal intervals in the circumferential direction and corresponding to the printing types, and also including a detecting portion for producing an end pulse indicative of an end of operation of the printer (a current supply interrupting timing for a motor). The main detecting portions of the sensor disc are each brought into opposition to the sensor, and with pulses thereby provided from the sensor the printing type rings are stopped in predetermined positions and printing is performed, then the operation of the printer is terminated (the current supply to the motor is cut off) with a pulse provided from the end pulse generating detecting portion.
For effecting initialization in the above printer it is necessary to provide the end pulse generating detecting portion which is independent of the main detecting portions for the detection of printing type positions. Therefore, the mechanism is complicated and as many as two expensive detectors must be used.